


four from you, one for you

by rollingmelon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, there's other pairing but not listing it, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmelon/pseuds/rollingmelon
Summary: Hoseok was having fun, Hyungwon was too but not as much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i just wrote. All i know i wanted to stop this hwh deprivation i'm having and this happened.
> 
> I'm verry sorry.
> 
> killme.
> 
> also unbeta'd

Hyungwon rubbed his eyes sleepily. Something woke him up, _someone_ woke him up. He swore he was dreaming peacefully and suddenly it was interrupted. He was not sure what, but he felt something touched his lips. And when he finally had the energy to open his eyes, he found Hoseok grinning face.

“Good morning Hyungwonnie ~”

“… Hyung, what ?”

Hoseok only grinned wider and inched his face closer, closing the gap between them. Now Hyungwon knew what touched his lips. It was not a long kiss, only a simple peck. But Hyungwon still felt the softness of Hoseok’s pink lips, the softness he loves so much. He found Hoseok grinning at him again, and he slowly smiled back. A groan made them snap out from their own world. Hyunwoo was slowly waking up. Hoseok hurriedly climbed down the bed, back to his own. He stared at Hyungwon, the younger now sitting up, and his lips moved.

‘I love you’

—————

They had a day off today, and all of them spend their morning lazily around the house. Except Kihyun decided to make it a cleaning day. He came into the living room, apron tight on his small frame and duster on his right hand. Hyungwon ended up being told to air out their pillows and bolsters. He sat on the veranda, dozing off.

Moments later, he felt yet another softness touching his lips. And when he opened his eyes, he woke up to a shutter sound. Hoseok was there again, grinning wide with a camera on his hold. Hyungwon blinked a few times before red spread on his face.

“Hyung, did you just—…”

Hyungwon didn’t need to finish his question, Hoseok’s grin answered him already. That and the fact their polaroid printed out the pic. The younger tried to snatch it from Hoseok, but he was too slow. Hoseok hid it behind his back.

“… I hate you hyung.” He pouted.

Another shutter sound.

“I love you too Hyungwonnie ~”

—————

The cleaning day ended roughly at one o’clock. Kihyun decided it was clean enough and went to the kitchen, dragging their youngest with him (Changkyun was the only one who actually can help him in the kitchen without messing up, so yeah). The rest was lying around in the living room, except that Minhyuk actually was lying on Hyunwoo’s lap. Jooheon decided to play Xbox, challenging the happy puppy of the group.

Hyungwon stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel along the way. Little did he know, Hoseok followed him. The lanky male took off his shirt and went into the bathroom. He almost screamed when something touched his nape. Hyungwon swung his arms back, trying to hit whatever it was but was stopped by a familiar strong grip. And he was right, a familiar grin from the blonde haired man greeted him. He stole a peck from Hyungwon’s soft lips before letting his grip go.

“… Hyung, you gave me a heart attack.”

“Eh, did I ?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and sighed. Hoseok started stripping as well, not really caring that the other man in the room was staring at him. While it’s not weird for them to bathe together, it’s been long since they actually did it. The older noticed Hyungwon was staring.

“Hyungwon, are you okay ?”

“Huh ? Oh, yeah. I’m okay.”

“Great ~ I’ll help wash your hair today okay ~ ?”

Hyungwon smiled softly.

“Okay.”

They came out of the bathroom together, feeling fresh. Before making their way into the living room, Hoseok pulled the lanky male and stole yet another kiss from him.

“I love you.”

—————

It was late in the afternoon when Minhyuk decided they should have a movie marathon. Minhyuk and Jooheon fought over which movie to watch, ended with Minhyuk’s choice of a horror movie. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo took one corner of the couch, Jooheon right next to them. Changkyun was close to the older rapper and Kihyun leaned on his shoulder. Hyungwon pulled his own blanket and draped it over his shoulder with Hoseok right next to him.

Halfway through the movie, Jooheon screamed for the nth time, earning the young man some laugh from Minhyuk and Kihyun. Hyungwon found Hoseok joining him under the blanket. He felt the older’s arm circling around his thin waist, pulling him closer. He smiled a little and adjusted himself so that he was leaning onto the older’s chest. They went back watching, but not for long. Hyungwon felt a soft pinch on his waist. He ignored it at first, but it happened again.

“Hyung, I’m trying to watch.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow, and Hyungwon almost let out a yelp. The older actually squeezed his ass. Hyungwon wanted to be angry but he didn’t. Hoseok started tickling him, making him squirm a little. It went on for a while until Jooheon screamed _again_. The tickling finally stopped, and the movie ended too. Hyungwon turned to face Hoseok, he found Hoseok was grinning again. He swore he wanted to hit that pretty face but he didn’t, because Hoseok pecked his lips.

“I swear to god I’m gonna smack you later.”

“Aww, I love you too ~”

—————

“Good night guys.”

Hyunwoo slumped into his own bed, off to his own dreamland. Hyungwon was dozing off on his own bed, but he tried to stay awake. The last tenant of the room walked in and as usual, stripped every article off his body except for his underwear. Hoseok climbed into his own bed and yawned.

“You’re not asleep ?”

Hyungwon shook his head. He climbed down and crawled onto Hoseok’s bed. Hoseok was confused but he made a room for the younger male. Hyungwon made himself comfortable beside Hoseok. Hyungwon snuggled close to Hoseok’s body.

“I wanna sleep here tonight.”H

Hoseok laughed, quietly because he did not want to wake their leader up.

“Also because I wanted to do this.”

“Do what ?”

“ _This_.”

Hoseok was not expecting this. Hyungwon had pulled him down and pressed their lips together. No, it was not a simple peck this time. The younger kissed him deeply, sucking on his lips. And when he felt Hyungwon’s tongue licking his lips, he opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet. Their tongue danced for a while and Hoseok found his arms holding Hyungwon’s thin waist close. Hyungwon moaned a little when the older sucked on his full bottom lip. They kept on kissing, sucking, biting and licking, letting their desire loose. Hyungwon broke the kiss first, saliva dripping down his thick lips. He sucked in as much air as he could because they totally forgot to breathe.

“Whoa… that was… unexpected.”

“Don’t tell me that, you’re the one inviting me all day.”

The older let out another quiet laugh. He pulled Hyungwon closer and pressed their foreheads together. Hyungwon took this chance to steal a peck from Hoseok.

“You want another one ?”

“Nope, just trying to say I love you hyung.”

—————

(The next morning Hyungwon limped to the bathroom. He cursed under his breath with a Hoseok following him close. Hyunwoo was out from the room last, looking like he had no sleep at all.

“Someone please give me some earplugs for me to use.”)


End file.
